Encuentro
by SamXD
Summary: Bella se va con su hermano Jasper a Port Angeles para comprar cosas para su pequeña casa en La Push de vacaciones, cuando ahí se tropieza con Edward y deciden verse otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA

-Chau,pa! te extrañaremos. Jasper y yo habiamos planeado estas vacaciones sin papá desde que empezó el año,irnos a alquilar una casa en la Push.

Jasper, ¿ya alistastes tus cosas?

-Bella las tengo alistadas desde antes que se vaya papá.

Jasper, ¿vamos a Port Ángeles?

-¿Para que quieres ir aya?

Quiero comprar algo para la casa.-Esta bien pero vamos en mi carro, /no en mi ca...,-en mi carro Bella,/ya esta bien. En contramos una pequeña tienda

-hay que entrar ahí Bella,Que quieres comprar yo solo quiero conseguir algo de comer para llevar.

-¡Bella cuidado con el chic...!

Me sentía tan torpe por haberme tropezado con ese chico. Lo siento mucho no quise...

- no hay problema ven dejame ayudarte a levantarte.

Muchas gracias,como vez soy un poquito torpe

-¡ja! no creo eso,me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos fijamente,

-dejame presentarme soy Edward Cullen, tu eres?.....me quede mirándo sus enormes y hermosos ojos marrones,ah soy Bella swan.

El es mi hermano Jasper Swan.-¡Hola! Jasper mucho gusto./-El gusto es mío,espera dijiste Swan, ustedes son hijos de el jefe Swan?si lo somos pero se acaba de ir de viaje.

-yo tengo varios hermanos son Alice,Rosalie y Emmet pero ellos estan de viaje Excepto Alice ella se quedo en casa./me gustaria conocerla,-nos gustaria, no Bella?si Jazz

Los dos nos reimos respecto a lo que dijo que le gustaria conocerla,-ja! si eso creo,si quieres te la puedo presentar/-enserio gracias viejo

-No hay problema amigo.

-Te lo agradesco hermanita dijo Jasper palmeandome el hombro y riendose/-Bueno Bella ya vamos ya tenemos lo suficiente fue un gusto Edward

-Tambien el mio Jazz

Hubo silencio hasta que Jasper encendío el carro.... bueno ya me tengo que ir/-si pues que pena cuídate ya nos veremos otro día, tu vives por aquí?/-si.

Decidí darle mi número para vernos otro dia/-Bueno Bella te llamo otro día/ esta bien no ay problema,cuando me acerque para despedirme senti sus mejillas calidas y suaves.

EDWARD

Cuando esa hermosa y encantadora chica se fue me dejo una gran subí a mi porche y vi cuando se iban, tomé la otra curva para ir a casa.

-Edward porque te demoraste tanto pense que te había pasado algo te iba a ir a buscarte

Pero ya estoy aca no te preocupes,me demoré porque tropecé con una linda chica/-así? y, como se llama ella? su nombre es Bella

Bella susurro Alice, que tiene/-no nada que bonito nombre,/ah y conocí

a su hermano que se muere por conocerte se llama Jasper.

-OK entonces quiero conocerlo,/si pero tendrá que ser otro día mañana la llámo para recoste en mi grande y acogedora cama a pensar en ella y cuando seria la otra vez

que la vea menos mal que no estaba Emmet porque el siempre arruina mis momentos de relajo con sus estupidos chistes contra podia dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos y

hermosa roja y carnosa boca y claro como olvidar su hermosa sonrisa no podia sacarmela de la cabeza porque era algo inolvidable.

-Sigues pensando en Bella ah/si esque ella es algo diferente a las otras chicas seguro que te va a gustar su hermano es muy buena gente y le comente de tí y quiere conocerte

-seguro seria todo un placer.

No pude dormir pensando en ella hasta que llegó la mañana y yo ni cuenta me di espere que se haga mas tarde para llamarla llegó las 10:30 y decidí llamarla, hola,Bella?....

-si?

soy yo Edward nos encontramos ayer en la tienda del s...

-si si me acuerdo hola que se debe tu llamada

Lo que pasa esque le conte a mi hermana Alice y quiere conocer a Jasper/- ah ahora soy yo dijo Alice cuando pasé por mi cuarto y escucho

-Ya no ay problema que te parece hoy en la tarde le diré a Jasper que se prepare/-esta bien entonces nos vemos,en donde? en La Push, conoces?/si siempre voy para aya

-yo te espero en la entrada para llevarte hasta mi nueva casa por vacaciones./ esta bien entonces nos preparate en la tarde nos vamos donde Bella.

BELLA

Me sentia tan emocionada por volver a ver a ese chico tan simpático que apenas conocí ayer, Jazz?

- si Bella,¿que sucede?

adivina con quien hable/-con papá?/no es una personita que te mueres por conocer desde ayer

-Alice?dijo con una cara de sorprendido.-Enserio o me estas mintiendo, enserio Edward me llamo viene en la tarde así que alistate

-estare listo en 15minutos.

Jazz ya vengo voy a ir a esperarlos en la entrada/-espera Bella yo te acompaño.

¿Listo?ahМ viene, el carro se estacionó, me sentía muy nerviosa igual que Jasper por conocer a Alice se bajaron del carro y los 4 sonreimos con una gran sonrisa.

- hola Bella soy Alice Edward me a hablado mucho de ti ,pero en serio/-¡ALICE!

Esta bien no te preocupes gracias por decirmelo.

-hola soy Jasper-Hola Jasper mucho gusto.

Vi a mi hermano tan enamorado como nunca de esa linda chica que tenía una voz muy delicáda

-hola Bella, que tal? muy bien gracias vamos ay que pasar./-que bonita casa tienes Bella, gracias Alice

platicamos todo la tarde sobre muchas cosas.-creo que se gustan Jasper y Alice...bonita pareja,ellos se sonrojaron, salimos a comer Pizza cuando nos sentamos paso algo que no me esperaba

Edward me agarró de la mano me puso roja igual que él mientras que mi querido hermano ya estaba con Alice...creo.

-Bueno Bella, ¿nos volveremos a ver cierto?

si de todas maneras/- porque hací estaré felíz/ me sonroje.

-vamos Alice súbete.

No se quieren separar los dos se riéron/chau Jazz nos veremos pronto, y por fin mi hermano recibio el largo beso que tanto quería Edward y yo nos sorprendimos

Edward me voltio, me agarro de la mano y me dio un beso que no me esperaba también los 4 nos quedamos callados.

-Bueno ya.../si ya tienen que .../- si, eso Alice vamos, nos veremos mas seguido? dijo Jasper

-Claro Jazz para vernos los 4 otra vez.

Volvímos a la casa y nos sentamos a pensar en todo lo que paso pues... fué un gran día para los 4.

-ya quiero hablar con ella otra vez

Lo llamaré para vernos otro día.

Que pasá después, ¿no Jazz?...(lo dije con una gran sonrisa)


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA

-Chau,pa! te extrañaremos. Jasper y yo habiamos planeado estas vacaciones sin papá desde que empezó el año,irnos a alquilar una casa en la Push.

Jasper, ¿ya alistastes tus cosas?

-Bella las tengo alistadas desde antes que se vaya papá.

Jasper, ¿vamos a Port Ángeles?

-¿Para que quieres ir aya?

Quiero comprar algo para la casa.-Esta bien pero vamos en mi carro, /no en mi ca...,-en mi carro Bella,/ya esta bien. En contramos una pequeña tienda

-hay que entrar ahí Bella,Que quieres comprar yo solo quiero conseguir algo de comer para llevar.

-¡Bella cuidado con el chic...!

Me sentía tan torpe por haberme tropezado con ese chico. Lo siento mucho no quise...

- no hay problema ven dejame ayudarte a levantarte.

Muchas gracias,como vez soy un poquito torpe

-¡ja! no creo eso,me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y mirándome a los ojos fijamente,

-dejame presentarme soy Edward Cullen, tu eres?.....me quede mirándo sus enormes y hermosos ojos marrones,ah soy Bella swan.

El es mi hermano Jasper Swan.-¡Hola! Jasper mucho gusto./-El gusto es mío,espera dijiste Swan, ustedes son hijos de el jefe Swan?si lo somos pero se acaba de ir de viaje.

-yo tengo varios hermanos son Alice,Rosalie y Emmet pero ellos estan de viaje Excepto Alice ella se quedo en casa./me gustaria conocerla,-nos gustaria, no Bella?si Jazz

Los dos nos reimos respecto a lo que dijo que le gustaria conocerla,-ja! si eso creo,si quieres te la puedo presentar/-enserio gracias viejo

-No hay problema amigo.

-Te lo agradesco hermanita dijo Jasper palmeandome el hombro y riendose/-Bueno Bella ya vamos ya tenemos lo suficiente fue un gusto Edward

-Tambien el mio Jazz

Hubo silencio hasta que Jasper encendío el carro.... bueno ya me tengo que ir/-si pues que pena cuídate ya nos veremos otro día, tu vives por aquí?/-si.

Decidí darle mi número para vernos otro dia/-Bueno Bella te llamo otro día/ esta bien no ay problema,cuando me acerque para despedirme senti sus mejillas calidas y suaves.

EDWARD

Cuando esa hermosa y encantadora chica se fue me dejo una gran subí a mi porche y vi cuando se iban, tomé la otra curva para ir a casa.

-Edward porque te demoraste tanto pense que te había pasado algo te iba a ir a buscarte

Pero ya estoy aca no te preocupes,me demoré porque tropecé con una linda chica/-así? y, como se llama ella? su nombre es Bella

Bella susurro Alice, que tiene/-no nada que bonito nombre,/ah y conocí

a su hermano que se muere por conocerte se llama Jasper.

-OK entonces quiero conocerlo,/si pero tendrá que ser otro día mañana la llámo para recoste en mi grande y acogedora cama a pensar en ella y cuando seria la otra vez

que la vea menos mal que no estaba Emmet porque el siempre arruina mis momentos de relajo con sus estupidos chistes contra podia dejar de mirar a Bella a los ojos y

hermosa roja y carnosa boca y claro como olvidar su hermosa sonrisa no podia sacarmela de la cabeza porque era algo inolvidable.

-Sigues pensando en Bella ah/si esque ella es algo diferente a las otras chicas seguro que te va a gustar su hermano es muy buena gente y le comente de tí y quiere conocerte

-seguro seria todo un placer.

No pude dormir pensando en ella hasta que llegó la mañana y yo ni cuenta me di espere que se haga mas tarde para llamarla llegó las 10:30 y decidí llamarla, hola,Bella?....

-si?

soy yo Edward nos encontramos ayer en la tienda del s...

-si si me acuerdo hola que se debe tu llamada

Lo que pasa esque le conte a mi hermana Alice y quiere conocer a Jasper/- ah ahora soy yo dijo Alice cuando pasé por mi cuarto y escucho

-Ya no ay problema que te parece hoy en la tarde le diré a Jasper que se prepare/-esta bien entonces nos vemos,en donde? en La Push, conoces?/si siempre voy para aya

-yo te espero en la entrada para llevarte hasta mi nueva casa por vacaciones./ esta bien entonces nos preparate en la tarde nos vamos donde Bella.

BELLA

Me sentia tan emocionada por volver a ver a ese chico tan simpático que apenas conocí ayer, Jazz?

- si Bella,¿que sucede?

adivina con quien hable/-con papá?/no es una personita que te mueres por conocer desde ayer

-Alice?dijo con una cara de sorprendido.-Enserio o me estas mintiendo, enserio Edward me llamo viene en la tarde así que alistate

-estare listo en 15minutos.

Jazz ya vengo voy a ir a esperarlos en la entrada/-espera Bella yo te acompaño.

¿Listo?ahМ viene, el carro se estacionó, me sentía muy nerviosa igual que Jasper por conocer a Alice se bajaron del carro y los 4 sonreimos con una gran sonrisa.

- hola Bella soy Alice Edward me a hablado mucho de ti ,pero en serio/-¡ALICE!

Esta bien no te preocupes gracias por decirmelo.

-hola soy Jasper-Hola Jasper mucho gusto.

Vi a mi hermano tan enamorado como nunca de esa linda chica que tenía una voz muy delicáda

-hola Bella, que tal? muy bien gracias vamos ay que pasar./-que bonita casa tienes Bella, gracias Alice

platicamos todo la tarde sobre muchas cosas.-creo que se gustan Jasper y Alice...bonita pareja,ellos se sonrojaron, salimos a comer Pizza cuando nos sentamos paso algo que no me esperaba

Edward me agarró de la mano me puso roja igual que él mientras que mi querido hermano ya estaba con Alice...creo.

-Bueno Bella, ¿nos volveremos a ver cierto?

si de todas maneras/- porque hací estaré felíz/ me sonroje.

-vamos Alice súbete.

No se quieren separar los dos se riéron/chau Jazz nos veremos pronto, y por fin mi hermano recibio el largo beso que tanto quería Edward y yo nos sorprendimos

Edward me voltio, me agarro de la mano y me dio un beso que no me esperaba también los 4 nos quedamos callados.

-Bueno ya.../si ya tienen que .../- si, eso Alice vamos, nos veremos mas seguido? dijo Jasper

-Claro Jazz para vernos los 4 otra vez.

Volvímos a la casa y nos sentamos a pensar en todo lo que paso pues... fué un gran día para los 4.

-ya quiero hablar con ella otra vez

Lo llamaré para vernos otro día.

Que pasá después, ¿no Jazz?...(lo dije con una gran sonrisa)


End file.
